


𝑭𝑰𝑵𝑨𝑳 𝑭𝑨𝑵𝑻𝑨𝑺𝒀 𝑭𝑨𝑰𝑹𝒀 𝑻𝑨𝑳𝑬𝑺

by QueenieD



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Disney - Fandom, Dissidia, Fairy Tales - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieD/pseuds/QueenieD
Summary: Cosmos, goddess of Harmony one day finds a dusty old fairytale book. She notices that Warrior of Light and his friends were bored and of nothing to do on that day, so she decides to share her stories with the heroes.Your favorite Grimm fairytales in the style of Final Fantasy  characters. You all can also Recommend stories and characters to use. Its up to you all. I do not own any characters. These fairytale stories are made by the Grimm Brothers, but my plot is what I own.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Old Book

The day was sunny, a perfect day for a reunion...a time for comrades to be together once more. This is an oppurtunity that the Warrior of Light could not pass up. For he has not seen his friends since the battle of Duodecim...and that was twelve years ago. Now he had convinced Cosmos, the Goddess of Light and harmony to read the great fairy tales of old. 

Fairy tales may seem juvenile and very odd for a group of heroes to find interesting and in the least a way to keep them occupied. 

Once everyone arrived in the meadow, right in front of Princess Sarah's castle Warrior of Light came with a brown rusty old book. 

"Hey, um.... Warrior? What's that in your hand?" Bartz asked looking confused.   
Everyone looked at the book with different expressions. All characters from Final Fantasy I- XV were together sitting in the same setting, can you imagine such a thing? 

"It appears to be a book." Genesis said sitting by the tree reading a book of his own, named Loveless. 

"Its a Fairytale storybook." Cosmos approached the group of friends, they all bowed to her. 

"Fairytale?" Yuffie asked scratching her dark hair. The Warrior of Light and Cosmos both chuckled lightly. 

"A fairytale is a collection of made beilieve fantasy stories, usually with a moral of sorts. Including mythical creatures like Fairies, Elves, Princesses, and witches." Cosmos added in a matter-of-factly tone. The friends nodded. 

"So.... Can we read some of it?" Squall asked annoyed. Warrior of light smiled sitting on the grass with his friends. 

"Yes, I am very anticipated to hear the different stories!" Yuna sat next to Terra and Rinoa smiling softly. 

"These are going too be the most Corny stories I have ever heard!" Tidus groaned lying down with his arms over his head, staring at the clouds. 

"Nah, they can't be that corny....right?" Noctis asked sitting with his best friends Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis along with Iris and Lady Lunafreya. 

"Guys, lets just shutup and listen to Warrior's stories!" Lightning said sitting next to Serah. 

Warrior of light smiled and cleared his throat. "I guess we can begin right here, Chapter 1 The Little Mermaid." Cosmos said holding the book, her golden hair flowing in the wind. 

"Oh No! Mermaids!" Prompto groaned. The girls giggled softly. 

"If you're going to complain...then it's best you probably just leave." Y'shtola folded her arms, turning her attention to Cosmos as she began to turn the pages, skimming through the text. Clearing her throat...she began to read.


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of excerpts from the original Little Mermaid story but I edited most of it to fit the story! Thank you for reading! Original story belongs to Hans Christian Andersen

FAR out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects. We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of the water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the branches, as birds fly among the trees here upon land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the clearest amber. The roof is formed of shells, that open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen.  
The Sea King had been a widower for many years, and his aged mother kept house for him. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve oysters on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She was, however, deserving of very great praise, especially for her care of the little sea-princesses, her grand-daughters. They were six beautiful children; but the youngest was the prettiest of them all; her skin was as clear and delicate as a rose-leaf, and her eyes as blue as the deepest sea; her hair as blonde as the sun. They named her Terra.   
But, like all the others, she had no feet, and her body ended in a fish's tail! She had the most beautiful voice, she would sing songs for hours and hours, all of the merfolk would come and listen to her. But when Terra grew older the Sea king needed her to marry,   
Each day when the Sea King brought in a handsome Merman Terra would sit in her throne next to her father and dream of the land up above. Terra wished of nothing more than to be out of the waters and feel the sand. How would it feel to have a fish tail instead of legs? Such a curious feeling dont you think? 

-interuption- 

Tidus: woah, woah woah! So princess Terra would rather be up here on dryland than in the ocean? She is crazy!

Terra: How so? Maybe she wants to live her dream! Have you ever had a dream of starting a new life somewhere far from where your from? 

Tidus: actually yes! It happened when I became Yuna's guardian!

Cosmos: ahem you two! May I please continue the story? 

Tidus: Oh, of course Lady Cosmos

Terra: I apologize my lady, please continue!

Cosmos: Okay, back to the story...*looks through the paragraphs* where did I stop at? 

Noctis: The part where Princess Terra dreamed of walking on the sand

Reno: I dont remember that part

Kadaj: Hmm... I don't remember that 

Tifa:*snickers*

Lightning: Well, thats where we stopped at, now no more interruptions! Please continue Lady Cosmos

Cosmos: Of course Light, ahem! 

-Resume story- 

Terra sneaked away from the suitors and her father to sneak off to go to the shores of the ocean. She couldn't leave the waters but she could stick her head out of the waters and look around. She sighed heavily wishing she could be part of that world. 

The humans didn't notice Terra peeping at them from the waters. They were busy rejoicing out on the sand, singing, dancing. The prince Noctis in the center smiling at his people. Terra watched him the most, his handsome feautures, his dark hair like the night. She immediatley fell in love. 

"Oh, he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Terra gasped staring at the prince. As the people started to leave due to the party being over and a dreadful storm was passing by, but Prince Noctis stayed. For he loved the rain and he wanted to stay in it forever but soon he found a treasure that caught his eyes in the waters and he dove down to retrieve it. 

Terra hid behind a water rock so Noctis could not have noticed her, he being human couldnt swim as good as a person with a fish tail. Noctis began drowning terribly he could barely breathe, Terra swam up to him and pulled him back to shore. 

"Oh my." She whispered admiring his feautures. She sung softly to him stroking his porcelin cheek, wishing he'd awaken but when she seen his eyes open, his vision was blurry. Thank goodness that he couldn't see her tail. Terra was nervous so she dived back to the sea. 

"Who was that girl?" Noctis asked himself as he awoken back into his normal state walking back home. 

Terra swam quickly to the one person she knew could change her into human form, The Sea Witch. But everyone in the sea knew that the sea witch has a bargain for every wish that merfolk have. It will be foolish of Terra for ask of assistance of the seawitch. 

Terra swam through her hideout calling out in a soft. "Hello?.... Is anyone here?" She called out, her voice jittery like the waves themselves. The Seawitch swam over, her body of an Octopus and the head of a human being, she wasn't beautiful, in fact she was so confident in herself, although she wasnt as attractive. 

I know what you want," said the sea witch; "it is very stupid of you, but you shall have your way, and it will bring you to sorrow, my pretty princess. You want to get rid of your fish's tail, and to have two supports instead of it, like human beings on earth, so that the young prince may fall in love with you, and that you may have an immortal soul." And then the witch laughed so loud and disgustingly, that the toad and the snakes fell to the ground, and lay there wriggling about. "You are but just in time," said the witch; "for after sunrise to-morrow I should not be able to help you till the end of another year. I will prepare a draught for you, with which you must swim to land tomorrow before sunrise, and sit down on the shore and drink it. Your tail will then disappear, and shrink up into what mankind calls legs, and you will feel great pain, as if a sword were passing through you. But all who see you will say that you are the prettiest little human being they ever saw. You will still have the same floating gracefulness of movement, and no dancer will ever tread so lightly; but at every step you take it will feel as if you were treading upon sharp knives, and that the blood must flow. If you will bear all this, I will help you." "Yes, I will," said the little princess in a trembling voice, as she thought of the prince and the immortal soul.  
"But think again," said the witch; "for when once your shape has become like a human being, you can no more be a mermaid. You will never return through the water to your sisters, or to your father's palace again; and if you do not win the love of the prince, so that he is willing to forget his father and mother for your sake, and to love you with his whole soul, and allow the priest to join your hands that you may be man and wife, then you will never have an immortal soul. The first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves." "I will do it," said the little mermaid, and she became pale as death.  
"But I must be paid also," said the witch, "and it is not a trifle that I ask. You have the sweetest voice of any who dwell here in the depths of the sea, and you believe that you will be able to charm the prince with it also, but this voice you must give to me; the best thing you possess will I have for the price of my draught. My own blood must be mixed with it, that it may be as sharp as a twoedged sword."  
"But if you take away my voice," said the little mermaid, "what is left for me?" "Your beautiful form, your graceful walk, and your expressive eyes; surely with these you can enchain a man's heart. Well, have you lost your courage? Put out your little tongue that I may cut it off as my payment; then you shall have the powerful draught." "It shall be," said the little mermaid.  
Then the witch placed her cauldron on the fire, to prepare the magic draught.  
"Cleanliness is a good thing," said she, scouring the vessel with snakes, which she had tied together in a large knot; then she pricked herself in the chest, and let the black blood drop into it. The steam that rose formed itself into such horrible shapes that no one could look at them without fear. Every moment the witch threw something else into the vessel, and when it began to boil, 

"Now sing!" The sea witch yelled. Terra cleared her throat and sung in her beautiful voice, the Seawitch took her voice using a magic clam and the clam takes in the heavenly voice and now Terra was mute, quiet, shutten up, died down. 

-interruption- 

Rikku: This princess Terra is CRAZY! Why would you want to leave your beautiful ocean kingdom, your family, and the cute fishies, To join some prince on the lands?

Serah: As long as the prince is cute, then why not! 

Cloud: If you ask me, I think she's being pretty desperate! 

Prompto: I agree with Cloud, desperate girls are crazy!

Iris: So are desperate guys

Shantoto: Okay enough talking you wryms! Then what happened Cosmos?

Cosmos: Ahem

-Resumes once again!✨- 

Then her tail broke and divided into flesh, becoming legs that were milky and pale. Terra couldn't breathe under water anymore, she swam up to the shore of land and breathed out. She looked around for something to hid her legs, she wasnt dressed fully after all. She found long white cloth and she tied it around her body, she was amazed by her body. If she could squeal, she swore she would. She looked at her foot and touched it doing a double take, then she looked at her legs smiling lightly hearing a voice, it was the prince.   
He seen her and ran up to Terra and he asked her was she okay. All Terra could do was nod and shake her head. She nodded. 

"You must be that girl who saved me, with the voice of an angel!" Noctis said still holding her hand. She looked sad. 

"Well, whats wrong?" He asked concerened. 

Terra sighed and pointed to her neck and she made a talking hand gesture to show the prince that she cannot speak. But the prince knew that she could'nt speak. 

"You cant be the girl Im looking for then, but we can still help you! At the castle, we can get fresh clothing and food and we can get to the bottom of where exactly did you come from." The prince ensured her, but when Terra had to stand she wobbled around almost bound to fall. Noctis caught her and helped her walk to the castle safely. 

Terra was indeed taken care of. The maids every single day gave her baths, food, water, and clothing. But one day, Prince Noctis had young women from all over the kingdom to show him their singing voice, and whose ever matched those of the little mermaid's will marry him. 

Many girls came but none matched her voice but soon a woman with dark hair and a slim body entered the castle with a voice very pretty and almost prettier as Terra's voice. Noctis nearly fallen for her but it wasnt the voice that he wanted to hear, he didnt care he married her anyway, and Terra was heart broken, she whimpered and she shivered, becoming weaker by the hour. 

Soon she figured that this burden bestowed upon her heart was too much for her at once, so one night she snuck in the prince's room. He was sleeping soundly with his new bride and Terra felt horrible. She kissed the prince on the brow and looked to the side and on his table there laid a knife, she glanced at the prince then the knife. She opened the window which was a perfect view of the sea. 

-interruption- 

Cloud: This story is finally getting good

Reno: how is it getting good? Someone is bound to die right now!

Zidane: Whatever happened to 'They all lived happily ever after?' 

Kain: Not all stories end that way! This apparently isnt the happy version where she gets the prince, and the moral is that to get the man you love, you must be desperate! I think the author was making a mockery of young women

Vanille: who knows, maybe he was sending a message

Fang: what kind of message could this possibly be? 

Vanille: maybe Hans Christian Andersen is saying that we need to consider the pros and cons of what we want to do versus what is right?

Cosmos: Possibly.... 

-Resume reading-

Terra sighed, she knew nothing else to do but to go.... Someplace where she can love nothing else. She knew she was foolish for this entire idea in the first place. She flung herself out of the window the knife dropping from her hands, the loud noise awoken the prince which made him see Terra as she fell from the window, he ran swiftly outside hoping to catch her. She fell into his arms, her eyes closed, she isnt dead. She had a heart attack, the adrenaline rush was something new to a stillborn heart who just became human. 

Noctis kissed her lips softly, the sunrising as if the gods knew this was to happen. She opened her eyes as she gasped for air, she coughed lightly revealing her voice. She smiled lightly 

Noctis was so excited to hear her voice. 

"You can talk! I must have your name!" He said

"Terra, my name is Terra and I am not human, for I was born in the ocean, I am the princess of the sea. I was the woman who sung to you that night. I gave up my voice to be with you." She said leaving his embrace

"Y-you still feel the same? Do you still love me?" He asked hopeful. 

"Actually, I have decided to be independent. I have always had trouble knowing what love is anyway. I will love you like a friend and visit you everyday, my curse has been lifted, what the sea witch doesnt know is that I can returm back to my original form, right now." She gave the prince a kiss on the lips softly and backed up falling into the water. 

Noctis was afraid, "did you die?" He said running up to the shore. 

She popped her head out smiling gently. "Dont worry, I will always be here, just call my name." She said diving into the ocean, her beautiful ruby red tail in sight, she swam off back home to her six sisters and her father. She loved it, she now knew that the prince still loved her, and she loved him as well, she learned her own foul mistakes and she made up for them, and to this very day, young women everywhere consider their ideas of love and weigh what things could happen and some dont end up so lucky. 

The prince Noctis smiled touching the water gently. He looked up to see Terra sitting on a boulder, looking at the sunset, her hair blowing in the air and her tail resting on the rock. She sung the same song she sung him that night. Now she seen what it would seem to be when she lived a part of his world....

And they all lived happily ever after

💞


	3. Opinions (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment!!

Cosmos closed the book and sat it on her lap as the heroes surrounded her sitting on the grass, as if they were children in storytime. 

"So... What did you all think?" The goddess asked looking at each of them. 

They all were silent looking at the goddess. They were reflecting on what they just read. "This was a pretty good story! I just felt that she was too desperate and if she wasnt as desperate the prince would like her for who she was." Tifa said with a nod.

The others shrugged, not sure if they agreed

"The story was wonderful!" Rikku clapped. "Right Yunie?" She asked Yuna. 

"Yes, romantic indeed." Yuna glanced at Tidus, causing the star blitz ball player to blush. Yuna giggled and sat beside Tidus who was a blushing mess, his face more red than Nanaki's fur. 

"Well, I really would like to hear a story of heroic display of honor....someone with gut." Gladio said, his toned chest visual with the jacket he wore. 

"Yeah! Im with Gladio!" Prompto said as he gave Gladiolus a high five. Cosmos smiled brightly. "Well....we can have a story like that....but first we must stick to the script." Cosmos said. 

"Well, lets continue." Firion smiled getting into a much comfortable position. "Can we get some blankets out here? Its gettin' chilly!" Zidane asked as he rubbed his goosebumped filled arms. 

"Lets just go inside the palace." Cosmos suggested. They nodded and followed the tall goddess. 

Cosmos sat in the center and what seemed like a large circle of Final Fantasy characters, all together to hear a fairytale. 

The palace was warm, cozy and gave them all a sense of protection, but they dont need protection. They can fight their way out of any situation! 

Cosmos smiled at them and opened the book to the next chapter. She cleared her throat and smiled at them. 

"Ooh, ooh~ whats this one called?" Eiko asked, her violet hair shimmered in the light above them. 

"Little red riding hood." Cosmos smiled and began.


End file.
